Poder
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: El tiempo es dinero, el dinero es poder y el poder es todo, pero no es todo, es lo único (Anónimo). (Drabbles sin relación entre sí). (Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años).
1. Rendirse jamás

Holiw.

Cortito, pero me gusto.

Disfrutarlo.

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Personaje: Astoria Greengrass

* * *

.

.

.

 **Rendirse jamás**

Evitó fruncir los labios para que nadie viera su indignación. En cambio, irguió la cabeza y escuchó atenta las palabras de su padre. A su lado, Daphne, sonreía ampliamente.

Astoria estaba decepcionada de su hermana, la había traicionado. Ambas habían reconocido abiertamente que les convenía casarse con el mismo hombre, Draco Malfoy, pero la muy… se le adelantó.

— _Ya aparecerá el indicado —había comentado antes._

¿El indicado?, estuvo a punto de bufar cuando Daphne asintió a la fecha de matrimonio propuesta. La familia Malfoy estaba más que interesada en realizar el matrimonio. Interesados y necesitados, verdaderamente. Habían quedado malparados y requerían toda la ayuda monetaria posible.

Sus propios padres no habían dudado en _ofrecer_ a sus hijas para eso. Un matrimonio, una unión de apellidos, era perfecta. Tan perfecta que Astoria estaba asqueada.

Si no fuera por la conversación con Draco se lo hubiera cedido a su hermana.

Se casaría con él. No se rendiría.


	2. Perdida

Holiw.

Nada que ver con el anterior, tuve suerte en que Pansy encajara con lo que quería :).

Disfrutenlo.

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Personaje: Pansy Parkinson

* * *

.

.

.

 **Perdida**

El roce de metal contra metal le hizo girarse y caminar hacia el guardia de su celda.

Hoy saldría en libertad, Azkaban había sido un jodido infierno desde el principio. Afortunadamente estaba alejada de los Dementores, de otra manera estaría más que muerta.

Sus propias pisadas hacían eco en los interminables pasillos, los demás presos gritaban o simplemente susurraban groserías, Pansy solo quería salir de ese lugar que tanto daño le había hecho.

Recogió las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban y se las guardó en los roídos bolsillos, se apresuró en salir.

Jadeó al ver que Theo estaba ahí, su vacío y roto corazón dio un vuelco. Impresionada bebió de su apariencia, fijándose innegablemente en la argolla de matrimonio. Había avanzado sin ella.

Él se había salido antes de todo.

Era lamentable que las cosas hayan terminado así, pero Pansy necesitaba recuperar el poder que había perdido. Theo estaba ahí, era lo importante. Lo recuperaría.


	3. Traicionada

Holiw. De cierta manera, la historia no tiene que ver con el titulo en general.

Espero les guste.

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Personaje: Hermione Granger.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Traicionada**

Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Podía escuchar los gritos en la Madriguera.

Se suponía que hoy se enlazaría con Ron y serían felices para siempre, tendrían hijos y todas esas cosas que siempre había soñado, pero… pero las cosas nunca resultan como se esperan.

Ron no había aparecido.

Fue humillante llegar a la entrada y ver la mirada preocupada de todos.

De eso, casi media hora.

Hermione podía haberle perdonado cualquier excusa, pero el motivo de su ausencia había llegado en una nota vía lechuza.

No de él, sino de… _Malfoy_.

Se sorprendió, no entendió y después leyó con sumo cuidado.

Nunca las cosas habían estado más claras, nunca pensó que creería en Draco Malfoy. Él aseguraba que Ron la engañaba con su esposa, real o no, no se permitió dudarlo.

Solo tenía que reunir la suficiente fortaleza para aparecerse ahí y ver lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Dio paso atrás y desapareció.


	4. Ausencia

Holis!

Siempre me quedó con las segundas opciones. Y, bueno, Fred fue una sorpresa, ya que pensé quedarme con el primero y no con él, entonces se me ocurrio algo jejeje...

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Personaje: Fred Weasley.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ausencia**

No hay nada.

—Fred…

Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido. Los movimientos, los abrazos, los lamentos.

 _Nada_.

— _Fred_ …

Su madre sollozando incontrolablemente, aferrando un cuerpo inerte con una sonrisilla pintada en la cara.

Su padre acariciando el rostro aún cálido de su primogénito.

Sus hermanos y amigos sintiendo el inmenso dolor de la pérdida.

Sin embargo, nadie era capaz de sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Ya no había nada. _Nada_. Solo un vacío. Un espacio que difícilmente podría ser llenado.

Se había derrumbado y llorado cuando se dio cuenta, en medio de todo, de la ausencia. Una parte de su alma también se había muerto junto con su hermano.

— _Fred_ …

Su madre no se había dado cuenta de un detalle importante.

Si no estuviera tan shockeada se habría percatado de que George había muerto bajo la maldición imperdonable. No él, Fred.

Tenía el poder de sacarla de su error. No quería romperle el corazón.


	5. Pesar

Holiw.

Mi último. Personajes tan diversos desfilaron por aquí, ame escribir a cada uno :)

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Personaje: Dennis Creevey

* * *

.

.

.

 **Pesar**

Las rodillas cedieron.

El dolor era cegador e intenso.

A pesar de los años, cinco en total, aún lloraba a su hermano, Colin. No se puede olvidar cuando aún su corazón estaba carcomido por todo lo que había pasado.

Trazó el nombre en la lápida. Observó las flores secas. Al final, solo él y sus padres lo visitaban. ¿Dónde jodidos se suponía que estaba el gran Harry Potter? Su hermano besaba el piso por donde el "héroe" andaba.

Apretó los puños. Se sentía asqueado de tanta hipocresía, aquel día, en el funeral, solo había recibido un escueto _lo siento_. Sí, él también lo sentía.

Hermione Granger y Fred Weasley, habían sido un apoyo increíblemente fundamental a pesar de sus propios problemas*.

Dennis suspiró, había decidido venir hoy después de leer las noticias del Profeta. El mundo seguía su curso sin Colin, se preguntó si tendría el poder de destruir como lo habían hecho con él.

.

.

.

* * *

* Una pequeña mención de dos personajes que aparecen en los anteriores drabbles :)


End file.
